


Long Drive, Hot Metal

by AnEnormousPileofTribbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Omorashi, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piss, Piss kink, Please read these tags, Praise Kink, Self-Insert, Watersports, idk if that's the right tag, mildly unsafe sexual practices, pee filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEnormousPileofTribbles/pseuds/AnEnormousPileofTribbles
Summary: You and Stan took a road trip and you might have accidentally had more soda than strictly advisable. It's alright though, because Stan is very into the way you're squirming...
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Long Drive, Hot Metal

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles*
> 
> If you're here and you haven't read the tags yet, go back and read them. The fic will wait.
> 
> This fic contains _EXPLICIT NSFW CONTENT INVOLVING URINE._ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> This fic also contains mildly unsafe sexual practices. Please assume Stan and the reader have some other form of birth control and are clean. ALSO. I do NOT suggest peeing inside your partner without thoroughly understanding the risks involved. [Buzzfeed (of all places) has a great article to start off if you really wanna know some details.](https://www.buzzfeed.com/caseygueren/lets-talk-about-golden-showers) In the end this is just... wish fulfillment so yaknow what. I can have a little odd kink. As a treat.
> 
> If you got this far and you still wanna read... enjoy.

You’re an hour out from home when the urge first hits. Between the rumble of the highway and the extra large fast food soda chugged out of boredom more than thirst, there’s an uncomfortable pressure in your bladder and a shiver down your spine.

“ Hey, babe,” you say, trying hard not to squirm in the squeaky leather seats of the Stanleymobile. “Can we make a pit stop soon? I think I might have been a little too ambitious with my choice of drink earlier.”

Stan barely moves, but his eyes flick briefly in your direction. “You sure you can’t wait? There’s nothing for a good few miles but bears and thorn bushes.”

You think for a second, mentally assessing the situation. If you don’t really think about it and lean a little farther forward to press yourself against the seat… it’s bearable. “Yeah, I guess I can wait.”

“ Good. Lemme know if it gets worse though and we can figure something out.” Stan goes back to driving and you go back to scrolling idly through your phone, trying to ignore the rising pressure that makes you want to whimper.

You must make some sort of distressed noise a little while later because Stan glances over at you. “Doing alright over there, doll?”

“ Just peachy,” you say through gritted teeth, suppressing a shudder and pressing your thighs together. You think you’re subtle but Stan hums disbelievingly.

Fuck, you thought you could make it but the urges are rising quicker than they ever have before. Every little jostle of the road brings you closer to having a genuine problem and your body is starting to thrum with the mixed signals of desperately needing a piss and the growing tingle of arousal. Biting your lip hard enough that you might actually draw blood, you cross your legs at the thighs and stare out the window at the passing scenery.

It’s trees and oh look, more trees, but what is really to be expected in the middle of rural Oregon? Certainly not a dingy gas station with a serviceable bathroom anywhere to be seen. Hell, you’d settle for a dimly lit porta-potty right about now. Maybe even a bush if Stan would pull the car over.

Beside you, Stan clears his throat and you hear the creak of leather as he shifts in his seat. How does the man not need to pull over just for himself? You haven’t stopped since lunch and you can’t remember if he used the facilities at the shitty burger joint or not.

You’re so distracted by your own thoughts and jealousy over Stan’s clearly superior bladder capacity that you relax just a little bit. Big mistake. You gasp sharply as you feel the tiniest leak escape, clenching your legs together tight, fingers suddenly white-knuckled on your knees. Swallowing hard, you try to form words to tell Stan you need to pull over  _ soon _ or you won’t be responsible for what will happen, but nothing comes out of your mouth except a punched out moan as you feel your bladder constrict and you have to expend every ounce of effort to keep from flooding the seat.

“ What was that about being peachy?” comes Stan’s voice, as if from a great distance. He sounds smug and if you weren’t breathing through the wave of urgency you’d flip him off. Instead you bring your heavy head up and stare at him, silently begging him to get the memo.

The smirking grin falls off his face, replaced with sudden slack-jawed hunger, and you realize two things in that moment. One, your body has given up trying to discern between the need to pee and general horniness. And Two, Stan is absolutely getting off on how you’re squirming and moaning in the seat beside him.

Without breaking eye contact, you risk taking one hand off your knee and stuffing it between your thighs, grinding down to apply some pressure against the quickly approaching tide. You can’t really help the stuttered groan that pushes it’s way past your lips.

Stan swallows hard and shifts in his seat again. You realize a few additional things. He’s just as flushed and twitchy as you are, and likely also has to pee. This sends a thrill down your spine that you can’t fully appreciate without having an accident right there. He’s also sporting a rather prominent semi, which you also can’t appreciate from the precarious edge of need that you have found yourself riding.

“ Oh, thank fuck.” Stan’s voice is raw, even more gravelly than it usually is. “I know where we are, sweetcheeks. There’s a place… Can you hold on for five minutes on rough terrain?”

“ Y… yeah,” you nod frantically, second hand joining the first between your legs, body hunched over your full bladder protectively. “I think so.”

“ Good. Let’s hope I can too.” With that worrisome statement, Stan guns it down the windy mountain road, swinging around corners at dangerous speeds. Just when you think he was kidding about rough terrain, the car gives a jolt as he skids off the asphalt and onto a gravel drive barely wide enough for his car.

You whimper as the car bounces alarmingly, feeling a small spurt of warm damp spreading under your fingers. Gritting your teeth and screwing your eyes shut, you breathe through another shuddering wave of need. You barely hear the car crunch to a stop over the blood rushing in your own ears, but you feel the heat of Stan’s hand as he reaches over and rubs gently across your back.

“ We’re here,” he said, a little short but not in an upset way. More… in a way that speaks to the urgency and impatience you feel. Steeling yourself, you look over to where he’s hauling himself out of the car, adjusting himself as he stands up and not even trying to hide his raging boner and the small spot of darker fabric over it. He grins as he sees you looking, striding around the car to open your door for you and hold out one large hand. “Come on, toots. I had an idea. Private land belongs to a friend. Nobody’s gonna bother us up here.”

You’re not sure what kind of idea he could have had, but Stan’s plans always mean a good time for you, so you take the offered hand. You find yourself tugged out of the car and into Stan’s arms, a hungry kiss being pressed against your mouth. With a giggle cut short in a gasp, you push away, legs clenched together as you feel the warm stream of a leak run down the inside of your leggings.

“ Stan, unless you want me having an accident right here, you need to let me go. I’m not even sure I can make it a few steps away.” You shiver with mixed arousal and rising embarrassment, cheeks flaming as your bladder clenches.

Your partner noses in close, lips brushing against your ear. “What if that’s the plan, babe? What if I want to press you down over the hood of the Stanleymobile and fuck you until you can’t hold it in anymore? What if…” he pauses and you can feel him swallow, he’s so close. “What if I want to fill you up and fuck it out of you and then fill you up again?”

Your brain short-circuits and your cunt clenches with aching need that overpowers even the growing urgency and the certainty that you are going to wet yourself if you don’t take care of your bladder soon. You’d never thought about this kink before but now that the words are falling filthy from Stan’s mouth… you want it more than you can put into words.

Stan pulls away, uncertainty creasing his brow. You must have been silent too long because he backs away. “Sorry, doll. Don’t... don’t know what came over me. I just… god you look so good like this. I’m sorry, I’ll let you…”

He doesn’t finish whatever he was saying because you reach out and snag him by the front of his shirt, pulling him back into a bruising kiss. “Whatever you wanna do, babe,” you murmur against his lips, reaching between his legs to wrap your fingers around his length and gently squeeze. “You got lube in the glove-box still?”

“ Yeah…” It’s Stan’s turn to short-circuit. “Wait, really? You… you’d let me…” He’s turning the color of a ripe tomato and you grin at him, leaning back against the hood of the car. Your gray leggings are noticeably dark between your legs and your grin turns smug as you watch Stan’s eyes trail downward.

“ If I’m gonna piss myself all over your dick, it’s only fair you get to do the same. But if you don’t get a move on, it’ll be too late.”

Stan chokes and wrenches open the car door to rummage through the glove box. You watch him hungrily, the pressure on your bladder eased a bit with standing, making room in your thoughts for the shape of his ass as he leans over. Propping yourself against the warm metal of the car, you rub one hand over the damp fabric between your legs, idly teasing your aching lips. Stan makes a triumphant sound and waves the bottle of lube in the air.

“ I found it! Damn, I thought…” There’s a painful thump as he stands up and his head connects with the frame of the car. “MOTHERFUCKER! That hurt like a bitch, what the hell?!”

You stifle a giggle that becomes a sharp intake of breath as the movement of your abdomen jostles you in just the wrong way. The hand between your legs presses hard, and it’s barely enough to keep you from flooding through your leggings right there.

“ Stan,” you say, a warning tone in your voice. “If you’re not concussed, get your ass over here right now.”

Mercifully, the man obliges. He’s rubbing the back of his head and muttering curses still, but that does nothing to dim the glint of hunger and desperation in his eyes. Palming himself through his slacks he takes a good long look at you before simply saying, “Take off your shoes or you’re gonna regret it later. Don’t think the leggings can get any worse though.”

He’s right. Your leggings are a lost cause for now, but you have an extra pair in your bag. Shoes though… that would be harder to fix. You toe them off and kick them to the side, making sure to spread your legs nice and wide and lean back against the car when you’re done. The action squeezes another leak out of you and you watch Stan as his eyes follow the glint down your ruined leggings. He bites his lip and stalks over to you, pulling you back into another rough kiss.

“ Damn, doll. You got no idea how hot you are like this, doing a little dance with how bad you gotta go. No idea how fucking distracting you’ve been, squirming in your seat next to me for the past half-hour.” Stan bends you down over the hood of his car, grinding his erection against you. “And now you’re gonna let me mark you as mine inside and out? Is it my birthday or somethin’, darlin’?”

“ Or something,” you groan out, grinding back. “Stan,  _ oh fuck _ , what you want is extremely time sensitive so…” You get cut off as the man literally growls into your neck and flips you around, shoving you down over the warm metal of the car hood. He bends over you, fingers fumbling at the waistband of your leggings as he presses nipping kisses into the join of your neck and shoulder.

With a muttered swear, Stan manages to yank your rather sodden leggings down and completely off one leg, leaving them dangling off the other in his haste to unfasten his own pants. You hear the clink of a belt buckle and then a rustle and a sigh as Stan frees himself. When he presses back against you, you can feel the warm heat of his cock against your bare ass-cheeks. Your body shudders at the pressure against your bladder and you try to cram your hand back between your legs, but Stan catches your wrist and pins it against the car.

“ None of that, doll. You hold it like a good girl while I prep you and then I’ll let you have some relief.”

Your knees are quivering with need but you obediently clench tight, hoping to last. You can feel another trickle running hot down the inside of your thigh and you shuffle a bit against the rising ache. Need is coming in waves and if Stan doesn’t do anything soon, well… this is a losing battle. It’s only a matter of time.

Fortunately, Stan seems to have haste in mind. You hear the distinctive  _ pop  _ of the lube cap and then Stan’s broad fingers are pressing cold between your thighs, strong hands pushing your legs apart to slide against your aching center. The wet sound his fingers make as they slide home between your folds is obscene and you can’t help the shuddering cry that punches it’s way out of your mouth.

“ That’s it, babe.” Stan rubs his clean hand soothingly down your spine as his other hand pushes relentlessly in and out of your dripping cunt. “Just gotta get you ready for me, hold on just a minute longer. Fuck, you look so good like this. I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Even through the haze of need and arousal you manage to raise your head just a little bit. “I mean, technically…” You don’t finish your statement. Stan angles his fingers just right and it takes every ounce of your willpower not to lose it right then and there. As it stands there’s a helpless little hiss every few strokes and you’re barely clinging to your control.

Stan chuckles and his fingers withdraw. When you look over your shoulder, he’s wiping them off on his pant-leg and grinning down at you. His grin widens as he sees you watching and he reaches down to tug at his dick, hanging heavy between his legs. He’s not as desperate as you are, but you can see a bead welling up at the head of his cock as he gives himself a squeeze.

His smile might be lecherous, but his tone is serious when he opens his mouth. “You ready? No shame in backing out. I can leave you to take care of business if you don’t…”

You grind your teeth. “Stan, I know what I want. And right now I want you inside me and…” You pause to swallow hard as your whole body shudders. “And I want to take the longest piss of my life. Don’t make me beg. Get over here and fuck me.”

“ Alright, you asked for it, toots.” Stan crowds in between your spread legs, shoving you higher up onto the hood of the Stanleymobile. You’re slick with lube and as prepped as you normally are, but Stan strains to push himself between your folds with how tightly clenched you are against the inevitable. Finally though, he slams home and you both groan at the feeling: you with how full you feel and him with “goddamn if I’d known it would make you this tight I woulda asked ages ago.”

He rocks in and out just a couple more times, getting the lube spread around before he settles in, buried deep within you, and leans over to growl into your ear. “Alright, you’ve been such a good patient girl for me.” You whimper as he tilts his hips just a little bit, pressing your aching bladder against the car. “Why don’t you relax and let it all out?”

You love and hate that all it takes is Stan’s permission. With a gasping sob you let yourself unclench as Stan starts moving again, lazily fucking into you as the dam breaks. You hear the loud hiss and spatter of your own piss hitting the warm metal of the car, the sound made oddly rhythmic by Stan’s movements. Your legs are shaking and if it weren’t for Stan’s strong body bracketing your own you’re sure you would have collapsed by now.

The edge of desperation from before is fading into a raw hunger and you grind back against Stan, heedless of the way you’re dripping onto the ground. You can’t quite form words with how badly you’re shaking, but he seems to understand. He wraps one beefy arm around you and slides his fingers between your legs, rubbing at your clit and inadvertently causing another rushing cascade as his arm presses against your still-full bladder.

Stan groans in your ear, fingers never pausing. “Goddamn, doll. You really had to go didn’t you? Such a good girl waiting for me.” His fingers press hard against your clit and you feel the beginnings of your orgasm bubbling up. “Musta been real hard, sitting in that seat with the rumble of the car and the soda in your belly, huh? Fuck, just seeing the way you were crossing your legs, wanted to yank the car off the road and take you right there. Woulda been worth the cleaning fees, too.”

Between the way his voice is growling and the way he’s got you pinned against the car and the way his fingers are sliding against your clit as he fucks into you, well… you cum helplessly against the side of the car, body squeezing out every last drop of piss in a hot hissing stream that slides down the metal to pool at your feet.

Distantly you realize you’re sobbing with the force of your orgasm, body shaking apart in Stan’s arms. He’s still buried in you but he’s pressing gentle kisses to the side of your face.

“ You good, doll? We can stop here if you need…”

“ No,” you find your voice and shake your head. “No, keep going, I just… fuck that was the hardest I’ve cum in a hot minute. I…  _ fuck _ I wanna feel you.” And you really do wanna know what it’s gonna feel like to have Stan bury himself in you and let go. Will he shake apart the way you just did? Sobbing and desperate over your back as his legs threaten to give way? Or will it be some other reaction entirely?

“ Goddamn, alright. If you’re sure…” He goes back to slowly rocking into you, hissing through his teeth as your over-sensitized walls clench around him and another weak splatter hits the ground. “It… it might take a minute, doll. You’re so fucking tight.”

You stretch out against the warm metal of the car, languid in the afterglow. “Take all the time you need. Lemme know if you need me to move or anything.”

Stan chuckles and you feel the vibrations from where he’s bent low over your back. “No offense, but I’m pretty sure I can move you myself if I need to. You’re like putty in my hands right now.”

He’s right. You feel warm and sleepy and vulnerable in the absolute safest way. There’s a vague embarrassment whispering at the back of your mind about losing all control as Stan fucked you but… it’s what both of you wanted. There’s no shame in that. And now you’re warm and safe in his arms as he keeps rocking into you and he’s going to be just as vulnerable when this is all over.

You find your eyes welling with tears at the trust this man shows in you. With a bit of a chuckle you wipe them away on your arm and wiggle back onto Stan’s dick. His thrusts have slowed down again and he’s breathing a little unsteadily, hands sliding down your back to gently press your legs even father apart. You raise up on your tiptoes, supported by Stan’s broad hands and his thighs bracing your own.

There’s a rustle of fabric and the clink of his belt-buckle and from the movement of his legs you figure he’s probably shimmied completely out of his pants and chucked them to the side, leaving both of you bare-assed in the sunny afternoon. With a bit of a shudder, he slides all the way back in before stilling entirely.

He’s breathing heavily in your ear and you can feel his dick twitching inside you. “I can’t believe you’re gonna let me do this,” he growls roughly, hands moving to wrap gently but firmly around your own. “Can’t believe you’re gonna just let me fill you up with piss and cum until you’ll leak all the way home. You’re gonna be sloshing around and its…” he pauses to exhale heavily, and you feel his dick  _ pulse _ against your walls. “It’s gonna be all from me, doll.”

You’re utterly spent, but your aching clit gives a halfhearted throb anyway. Stan growls low in his throat, pushing you just a little higher onto the hood of the car. “Oh fuck, here it comes.” His growl becomes a choked sob and he buries his face in the side of your neck as you feel a trickle and then a flood of heat spread inside you. There’s silence and building pressure and then it’s too much, Stan’s dick forced out by his own release. You can hear the hiss and gush as he keeps pissing, and one hand flies down to stuff himself back between your folds.

You gasp at the full sensation and that’s clearly all the encouragement he needs. With a string of muttered profanity, he pushes himself upright and starts fucking you in earnest, his own piss getting forced out with every thrust of his hips. It’s an odd feeling, and with anyone else you might be more than a little grossed out, but somehow Stan has managed to make this incredibly filthy act sexy as hell. It’s all you can do to just brace yourself against the hood of the Stanleymobile and take everything he’s offering as he slams into you over and over, hot rivulets streaming down your wide-spread legs. You can’t tell what’s yours and what’s his anymore and you find that you don’t even care. The world has narrowed to the molten heat of his cock and the wet slap of flesh.

Stan’s talking again, but most of it is nonsense. You catch your name, several different endearments, and a whole host of profanity in both English and Spanish. It’s all interspersed with grunts and growls, growing louder and more guttural as his stream slows down and his thrusts become harder and more erratic.

No longer needing to hold himself in place to keep the pressure from dislodging him, Stan moves his hand back to your clit, hard and aching once again. It doesn’t take much before you’re gasping through another shuddering orgasm, clenching hard around Stan’s dick, body forcing out a few last drops as you fall apart.

“ _ ngh _ , that’s it doll. Such a good girl for me.” You can feel Stan shaking as he approaches his own climax, every word taking effort as it falls from his mouth. “Taking everything I give you.  _ Fuck  _ you feel so good. And…” He pauses to slide almost all the way out and slam back in with a loud  _ slap _ . “And the sounds your pussy’s makin’? Music to my ears.”

His hips are stuttering, and his words are slurring with effort. With effort of your own, you flip the hand he’s still holding over, threading your fingers together and giving his hand a squeeze. He squeezes back, shakily exhaling and bending down to press a gentle kiss to the back of your neck.

“ Just a… just a bit more, babe. You still good?” When you nod he squeezes your hand once more and then moves to grip your hips tightly, the whole car rocking slightly with the force of his thrusts. Just a few more grunting twitches of his own hips and he cums with a growling sob, whole body freezing in place as you feel the heat of his release paint your quivering walls.

Stan stumbles forward, half-falling across your back, pressing kisses to your ear and the side of your face.

“ Fucking hell, babe,” he says after a few moments of gasping breaths. “That was… that was something. You’re so fucking good for me.”

You turn your head to meet him in a gentle kiss, reaching one shaking hand out to clasp his own. “I’m glad, Stan. You deserve good things.”

He chuckles. “Glad you think so, doll.”

With a groan he pushes himself off of you and pulls out. You can’t help the wince as his sticky release trickles down your thighs. “ _ Eugh _ , we sure did make a mess,” says Stan. When you turn around he’s pulling a bit of a wrinkled, disgusted face. “Not saying I’d be opposed to doing this again, but… I definitely wasn’t thinking with my upper brains. I think I got an old blanket in the back you can sit on. ‘m glad we were coming from an out-of-town venture or we wouldn’t have dry clothes either.”

Before you can move away, Stan snags your ruined leggings off the ground and kneels in front of you, gently wiping the worst of the mess off your legs. You reach down and gently run your fingers through his hair, still basking in the afterglow of at least two earth-shaking orgasms. “Hey,” you say after Stan has been quiet for long enough that you know he’s gotten trapped in his own thoughts. “Look at me for a second, dear.”

He does, and his face is pinched with uncertainty. Your heart breaks for this man, who has been through so much and deserves the world. You crouch down in front of him, plucking the leggings out of his hands and chucking them to the side for a moment. Taking his hands in yours, you look him in eyes, a fond smile on your face.

“ I don’t know what’s going on in your head right now… but I need you to know I don’t regret this. Was it out of the blue? Sure, A little. Would I do it again? Absolutely, in a heartbeat.” Stan raises an eyebrow at you but his face softens as you continue. “Am I going to be hyper-aware of how much I’m drinking while in the car with you from now on? You bet your ass I will be. Always good to know what gets your motor running.”

Stan squawks at you and you laugh, leaning in to kiss his affronted expression. “Come on, lets finish getting cleaned up and get home. There’s a shower with our names on it. I might have enjoyed this but I don’t want to be sticky any longer than I have to be.”

With a smirk, your partner stands up, offering you a hand up as well. “One shower with our names on it, says you? That a promise, babe?”

“Might be.” You smirk back. “Depends on how fast you can get us there.”

Stan might break a half-dozen traffic laws between here and home, but the payoff will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I feel like this fic sucked out my soul and left me a husk on the floor but that's why it's on this account instead of anywhere else.


End file.
